Bright Heart Raccoon in Wonderland (TomandJerryTheHannaBarberaGeneDeitchandChuckJonesCollectionRockz Style) Part 20 - Bright Heart Raccoon's Trial/The Unbirthday Song (Reprise)
Cast *Alice - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Alice's Sister - Melissa Raccoon (The Raccoons) *Dinah - Figaro (Pinocchio) *The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *The Doorknob - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *The Dodo - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *The Parrot of Next Dodo - Potty the Parrot (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Chip and Dale (Disney) *The Walrus - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Carpenter - SpongeBob SquarePants *Bill the Lizard - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *The Rose - True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Daisy - Loopy (Pororo the Little Penguin) *The Snooty Flower - Widow Tweed (The Fox and The Hound) *The White Rose - Petty (Pororo the Little Penguin) *The Lily - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Flowers - Others *The Caterpillar - Evil Freemaker Genie (The Fryguy Show) *The Caterpillar (as Butterfly) - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Bird in the Tree - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Cheshire Cat - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *The Mad Hatter - Dylan Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *The March Hare - Dilliam Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *The Dormouse - Crong (Pororo the Little Penguin) *The Card Painters - Zoidberg, Ziggy and Toxic (The Spacebots) *The Card Soldiers - ????? *The Queen of Hearts - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *The King of Hearts - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) Transcripts: *Slappy Squirrel: Let the trial begin! *Bugs Bunny: Huh… your majesty… members of the jury… loyal subjects… *Skippy Squirrel: A-hem… *Bugs Bunny: …and the Skippy Squirrel. The prisoner at the bar is charged with enticing her majesty, the Slappy Squirrel, into a game of croquet, and thereby willfully… *Bright Heart Raccoon: But… *Bugs Bunny: …and with malice aforethought, teasing, tormenting, and otherwise annoying our beloved… *Slappy Squirrel: Don’t mind all that! Get to the part where I lose my temper. *Bugs Bunny: Bwbwbwl… thereby causing the queen to lose her temper. *Slappy Squirrel: Now, Ha ha… are you ready for your sentence? *Bright Heart Raccoon: Sentence? Ah, but there must be a verdict first! *Slappy Squirrel: Sentence first! Verdict afterwards. *Bright Heart Raccoon: But that just isn’t the way! *Slappy Squirrel: All ways are… *Bright Heart Raccoon: Your ways, your majesty. *Slappy Squirrel: Yes, my child. Off with her… *Skippy Squirrel: Consider, my dear. Uh… we called no witnesses… Uh… couldn’t we hear… maybe one or two? Ha? Maybe? *Slappy Squirrel: Oh, very well. But get on with it! *Skippy Squirrel: First witness! First witness! Ah, we’ll call the first witness. *Bugs Bunny: The Dilliam Rudgers. *Skippy Squirrel: Oh, oh, what do you know about this uh… unfortunate affair? *Dilliam Rudgers: Nothing. *Slappy Squirrel: Nothing whatever? *Dilliam Rudgers: Nothing whatever! *Slappy Squirrel: That’s very important! Jury, write that down! *Bright Heart Raccoon: Unimportant, uh… your majesty means of course… *Slappy Squirrel: Silence! Next witness. *Bugs Bunny: The Crong! *Slappy Squirrel: Well… *All-Stars: Shhh! *Slappy Squirrel: What have you to say about this? *Crong: Twinkle, twinkle, little bat. How I wonder… *Slappy Squirrel: That’s the most important piece of evidence we’ve heard yet. Write that down! *All-Stars: Twinkle, twinkle, twinkle, twinkle, twinkle, twinkle… *Bright Heart Raccoon: Twinkle, twinkle. What next? *Bugs Bunny: The Dylan Rudgers! *Dylan Rudgers: Oh… he he he he! *Slappy Squirrel: Off with your hat! *Dylan Rudgers: Oh, my! He he he! *Skippy Squirrel: And eh… where were you when this horrible crime was committed? *Dylan Rudgers: I was home, drinking tea. Today you know is my unbirthday. *Skippy Squirrel: Why, my dear! Today is your unbirthday too! *Slappy Squirrel: It is? *Dilliam Rudgers and Dylan Rudgers: It is? *All-Stars: It is? *Dylan Rudgers, Dilliam Rudgers and All-Stars: A very merry unbirthday! *Slappy Squirrel: To me? *Bright Heart Raccoon: Oh no! *Dylan Rudgers, Dilliam Rudgers and All-Stars: To you! A very merry unbirthday! *Slappy Squirrel: For me? *Dylan Rudgers, Dilliam Rudgers and All-Stars: For you! *Dylan Rudgers: Now blow the candle out, my dear and make your wish come true! He he he. *Dylan Rudgers, Dilliam Rudgers and All-Stars: A very merry unbirthday, to you! *Bright Heart Raccoon: Oh! Your majesty! *Slappy Squirrel: Oh, yes, my dear? *Bright Heart Raccoon: Look! There he is now! *Slappy Squirrel: He? Where? Who? *Bright Heart Raccoon: The Pepe Le Pew! *Slappy Squirrel: Pepe Le Pew? *Crong: Pepe Le Pew! Pepe Le Pew? Pepe Le Pew Pepe Le Pew Pepe Le Pew Pepe Le Pew! *Dilliam Rudgers: Hang on, hang on! *Dylan Rudgers: This is terrible! *Mini Fryguy: Pepe Le Pew Pepe Le Pew Pepe Le Pew Pepe Le Pew! *Dylan Rudgers: Help! Help! *Skippy Squirrel: Catch him! Stand in! *Dilliam Rudgers: Catch him! Catch him! Go for it! *Dylan Rudgers: Help him! Catch him! Give me the jam, the jam! *Skippy Squirrel: The jam! The jam! By order of the king! *Dylan Rudgers: The jam! *Slappy Squirrel: Let me have it! Somebody’s head is going to roll for this! A-ha! *Bright Heart Raccoon: The mushroom! *Slappy Squirrel: Off with her h…hmpf! *Bright Heart Raccoon: Oh, pooh. I’m not afraid of you! Why, you’re nothing but a pack of cards! *All-Stars: Huh? *Skippy Squirrel: Rule forty-two: all persons more than a mile high must leave the court immediately. *Bright Heart Raccoon: I’m not a mile high. And I’m not leaving. *Slappy Squirrel: Hehehe… sorry! Rule forty-two, you know. *Bright Heart Raccoon: And as for you, your majesty! Your majesty indeed! Why, you’re not a Slappy Squirrel, but just a fat, pompous, bad tempered old ty- tyrant… Category:TomandJerryTheHannaBarberaGeneDeitchandChuckJonesCollectionRockz Category:TomandJerryTheHannaBarberaGeneDeitchandChuckJonesCollectionRockz's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Transcripts Category:Transcripts